


love by another name

by allsovacant



Series: the johnlock poetry archive [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock poetry, M/M, Poetry, Sherlock this time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: the title was taken on this part of the fourth chapter, Transformation:“Somehow that made it all the more precious. Not something to be hidden away, but a badge of honour that John knew he would always wear with pride: love by another name.”Excerpt From: BeautifulFiction. “The Stars Move Still.”Archive of Our Own, 2012-11-30.





	love by another name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stars Move Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578307) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



names are powerful, so to speak  
and _this_ what I'm _feeling_ had me trembling on my knees

from the moment we met  
our existence had been inseparable  
and that tug from both sides keeping us together—standing tall

you've been the luminous glow in the shadows  
the warm heat in the cold

you are the presence I run to  
when I've been lost in the unknown

and so they say  
names are powerful  
indeed, in a way  
but _this_ you're making me feel  
more than words can say

once, I am broken  
but you made me whole  
still you made me yours  
mind, body and soul

a bond to keep  
our soul as one  
forever we'll be  
bound to eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the poem first before doing the cover. And then it didn't left me—hence, the making of the cover. :)
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments on the author's work. Thank you very much!


End file.
